Searching databases has become a routine functionality that may be used many times each day by users of devices such as desktop computers, personal computers and hand-held devices such as mobile phones and global positioning system (GPS) devices. Many searches may be based on a user's desire to find items that satisfy specific descriptive criteria. For example, a user may be planning a snorkeling or scuba diving trip, and may wish to purchase a rugged, water-resistant camera and/or watch for the trip. If the user performs an Internet search, for example, for rugged, water-resistant cameras, he/she may not want to spend time looking through text of retrieved web documents that merely contain the words “rugged” or “water-resistant” and “camera” somewhere on a retrieved page, to attempt to find one or more cameras that satisfy their need.